Man in the Mirror
by takeawildchance
Summary: She had his baby, and to cover up his cheating, he engaged his girlfriend he doesn't love. What does she do at the wedding to give her two-month son a father? Does it work? Rated M for sexual content and language.


"Perfect."

Troy Bolton sighed heavily.

His best friend of twenty years, Chad Danforth, frowned at the twenty-five-year-old in the mirror. "What's up?" he questioned to Troy. Troy shrugged his shoulders and sat in a chair owned by the church he was getting married in. He slouched.

"I don't know if…I'm doing the right thing, you know, marrying Sharpay and all."

Chad rolled his eyes back and spun around. He ran a hand through his hair. "You've had over a year to cut this off Troy. Why are you now having second thoughts on it?" Chad was irritated. His buddy never knew how to make up his mind.

"You don't get it, Chad," Troy sighed.

"What do I not get? That you don't know how to let go? Because I get that a lot, Hoops."

"Could you listen to me, once, Chad?" the blue eyed beauty snapped. "I saw her. Two days ago. With him."

"Him…who? She's dating another guy?"

"No…he's…he's two months old."

"What do you mean—oh."

Troy looked down and sank his head in his hands.

Chad sat in the couch across from him. Troy thought about the month before he and Sharpay Evans got engaged.

* * *

_Chad Danforth's twenty-fourth birthday was amazing. All the alcohol anyone could've ever wanted was there, the football game was on, and a whole bunch of buddies were there. Sharpay had hated alcohol—it gave nasty headaches. She hated football—what was the point of throwing a soccer ball around? No, she didn't know her sports well. She left early to the apartment she shared with Troy._

"_Okay, if my team makes it, I'll get a beer, and if your team makes it, you'll get a beer." A beauty promised._

"_You're on."_

_Gabriella's team: 4 touchdowns_

_Troy's team: 6 touchdowns._

_Gabriella was wasted and didn't even know what'd she done once her lips slammed on her best friend's boyfriend's neck._

"_I have another bet," she whispered in his ear. She took his large soft hand and took him to a room upstairs. She turned on the TV and the same football game came on. "If my team makes a touchdown, a clothing article comes off, but you have to take it off. Same for you, mister, but I take it off. Deal?"_

"_Deal," he gasped quietly._

_Gabriella's team: 1 touchdown._

_His hands traveled to the hem of her t-shirt with a rainbow peace sign on it. He lifted it slowly and pulled it over her head. He traced his fingers along her stomach. He felt her body shake to his tender touch._

_Troy's team: 1 touchdown._

_Gabriella threw her hand on the zipper of his jeans. She squeezed the area the rubbed it before taking the jeans off. His cock was practically bulging out of his boxers. She gasped at the beautiful, large sight._

…

_Troy was shirtless, in his boxers, and Gabriella was in her underwear—bra and panties. Neither of them was paying attention to the scores. Troy rested his head on her nearly bare shoulder, and allowed his hands to search for her clasp to her bra. Gabriella looked at him with lust-filled eyes (not usual for two drunk lovers), allowing him to take it off. He cupped her breast in his hands and squeezed them. He brought them down on the bed. The head board hit the wall, due to their weight coming down at once. He tickled the nude chest with his fingers. She moaned quietly. He placed his lips on her breast, and licked it, occasionally biting her hard-turning nipples._

_He moved his lips, kissing every body part her passed, and bit her earlobe. He moved to her jawbone, then to her lips. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and played with his sexily. She flipped them over, so she could get up. She took off her wet panties, and beckoned him to pull his boxers off._

"_I want you… _now_," she said. She couldn't take the teasing any further. He didn't listen, though. He bent down to her wet, pussy lips and licked her. She flinched to fight back a moan. He licked her again._

"_Troy…" she gasped._

_His tongue slipped into her vagina. He wiggled it around her, loving the taste of her. He gripped her thighs trying to taste further._

"_Oh!" she reacted._

_He pulled out his tongue and licked his lips._

"_Please, no more teasing."_

_He grinned to himself, and pulled his penis together. He positioned it into her. She bit her lip, bewaring what was going to happen next. He pushed himself in, and immediately felt her tighten around him. "Babe…" he gasped hoarsely._

"_Harder…"_

_He pushed in harder and started to speed up his pace._

"_Troy!"_

_She sped up with him, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, and sweat burst through her body. _

"_Gabi…"_

"_Troy! Baby, don't stop!" She moaned loudly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and bit his ear, fighting the prickles of pain._

"_Babe…I'm gonna cum…"_

_His words made her bite harder. She released her teeth, and pushed herself harder against him, still moving to the fast, speeding rhythm. "Troy! I'm cumming baby…OH! Troy!" She finally had reached her wanted orgasm, but Troy hadn't. She had released herself, but he didn't. He was still pumping his hard penis. "Troy…" she whispered._

"_God, baby!" She was tightening harder although she had reached her orgasm._

_He finally let go and fell back on the bed._

"_Damn, Troy…" She hugged his chest, and closed her eyes._

_**5 seconds later.**_

"_TROY!" Gabriella screamed. She picked the sheet up and wrapped it around her frantically._

"_GABRIELLA! Oh, my God! What is Sharpay going to say?"  
_

"_What the fuck? What is Sharpay going to say? Troy—we had no protection!"_

"_Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit."_

_Gabriella picked up her clothes, shaking her head trying to forget every though about what had happened in the past forty-five minutes. "I'm sorry, Troy…I have to go." She ran to the bathroom, still in the sheet, getting ready to change in order to leave the house._

…

"_Gabs…where are you going?" Troy followed her down the steps._

"_Away!" She walked out of the door, slamming it behind her._

_

* * *

_

"So that month later, you proposed to Sharpay, just to make her happy?"

"No, not that. She doesn't know I did that to her.

"So you did it just to try to hide it?"

"That sounds about right.

"But you don't love her, you love Gabi."

Troy sighed again. "Yeah."

"But Gab is Shar's bridesmaid. She's going to find out someday."

"Today might be that day."

"You're not stupid Troy. If you'd do that, I'd hate you," Chad threatened.

Troy felt heat rise on his back in irritation. It had nothing to do with him. Plus, he hated Sharpay. When did he start caring about her heart? "Chad, you hate Sharpay," Troy said to him. Did his feelings change?

"I know. But she's still a person. A bride, specifically. She's worked hard on his wedding. You can't throw it away."

Troy was confused. "So what do you want me to do? Marry a person I don't love?"

* * *

Gabriella smiled at the woman in the mirror. The woman in the mirror was dressed in a dramatic, snow white dress, the long train covering Gabriella's feet. The woman's delicate blond hair was up; soft curls fell down the sides of her face; little flower pins followed the big, rose pink, flower pin.

Gabriella helped put her veil on. Putting this on, she thought about another wedding tradition that made her stomach turn. The garter. When the groom took it off, he took it off with his mouth. That mouth was of Troy Bolton. _He moved his lips, kissing every body part her passed, and bit her earlobe. He moved to her jawbone, then to her lips. _She shook the thought off immediately. "Are you excited?" she asked Sharpay, already knowing the answer.

"I'm on cloud nine zillion right now."

Gabriella giggled, and turned her best friend around to face her. "You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"I mean, you always do, but today, amazing. Because of me."

"I picked the dress and flowers."

"Wow," Gabriella said sarcastically, "considering I am the wedding planner/wedding coordinator."

Sharpay laughed. "I know."

Gabriella smiled, but it faded away. "Shar," she said, sitting down, "I, um…"

Someone knocked on the door, and came in, without a reply. "Sharpay! Your father needs you," Taylor said."

"Okay!" Sharpay responded, running out. "Oh, we'll talk later!"

"In a month," Gabriella sighed. She got up and walked to Troy's dressing room, knocking on the door quietly. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was there watching her. Clear.

Troy opened the door. "Gabriella?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "One…two…three…four…"

"What?"

"Five…six…seven…eight…nine…"

"Gabriella, I—"

"Ten." She opened her eyes and looked at him in his blue eyes. "I need to show you something." She turned around and started walking, knowing he would follow her. She took a route to keep him from seeing Sharpay, or Sharpay seeing him. She guided him to the parking lot of the church. As soon as they walked out, they saw Taylor, holding the body of a little boy whose height probably went half up to her knee. His hair was chestnut brown and short. His eyes were deep brown.

Troy kept walking ahead to the child while Gabriella stood far behind at the door facing the scene. Troy looked the child in the eye. "This isn't…" he whispered.

"It is," Gabriella said from behind.

He turned to Gabriella. "I…am…"

Gabriella walked to him. "Looking at the child I birthed. Troy, you had sex with me and—"

"Shh," Taylor said.

"Whatever, Taylor! He won't remember anyway. But a month later, you engage your girlfriend? I don't get it Troy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late." Gabriella turned and started walking to the door. Troy ran after her.

"So what was the point?" he yelled.

She stopped. Blood flushed up her cheeks. "You don't want to see your son, Troy? That was the point."

* * *

Gabriella, dressed in a beautiful rose dress, walked up the isle with her small bouquet of flowers clutched in her thin hands. She was escorted by no one as she made her way beside the preacher. She looked out the window. _It's raining, _she thought. _Maybe that's a good sign. I think. _Taylor McKessie made her way next, escorted by best man, Chad Danforth. Martha Cox and Jason Cross came next, followed by Ryan Evans and Kelsi Neilson, Zeke Baylor joined with his wife of a year, Dani, with their newborn baby in arms. Obviously, he'd gotten over Sharpay.

Gabriella glanced at Chad that was already looking at looking at her. His look partially said, "don't stop this wedding." She took a deep breath.

"Don't stop this wedding," Chad mouthed to her.

Taylor looked at Chad. "This is wrong," she mouthed at him.

(Still mouthing) "What is?"

"The wedding. He doesn't love her."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Gabriella's throat was thick. Her ears were thick. Her vision was blurry. The only thing she heard clearly was:

"Before I begin, are there any objections?"

Taylor snapped her head at Gabriella. Gabriella hesitated. Sharpay looked around the room along with Troy. Troy tried not to look at Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I…"

Sharpay looked at her with wide eyes. "You what?"

"I have to go." She ran out, after grabbing her baby to her car.

_I am weak when I have to fight for love._

_**To Be Continued (as Fighting for Love)**_


End file.
